


Hercai

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy gelecekteki ortak şirketlerinin sahibi Pakinsonlar'ın kızı olan nişanlısı Pansy için her ay özel bir çiçek demeti yollamaktadır. Sekreterinin anlaştığı çiçekçiye sadece çiçek bilgisi gider, karta yazılanları çiçekçi uydurmaktadır. Ancak Mayıs gelip hercai orkideler çıkmaya başladığında çiçeklerin ve amatör şiirlerin sahibi Harry Potter kendini tutamaz, izini bırakır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hercai

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack için liste yaptım buyrun:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGi5AdMmOIYRAYg28i_4VM07No8J6CQH-

Harry Potter sıradan bir adamdı. Sıradan bir ailenin, sıradan bir çiçekçi dükkanında.... Desek de inanmayın.

Harry Potter hangi masalda sıradan olmuş ki bunda olsun?

O çok özel bir adamdı. Henüz 22 yaşındaydı. Parlak yeşim rengi gözleri, o gözlerin ardında ise naif bir ruhu vardı. Şair olmak isteyen bir çiçekçi oğluydu.

Yazdığı şiirler defter eskitse bile okunanlar çiçek kartlarına yazılan kuru satırlar ile sınırlıydı.Derken hercai orkidelerin zamanı geldi ve Harry Potter şair ruhunu tutan bağları kırdı.

Her şey böyle başladı.

*

Güller

*

"Harry yeni gelen lale soğanlarını bırakıp telefonla ilgilenir misin? Özel bir müşterimiz var."

Olgunluğun ince çizgilerinin güzel yüzünü süslediği Lily Potter bunu dedikten sonra telefonu kuzgun karası saçlı oğlunun toprak bulaşmış eline uzattı.

"Potter Çiçekçilik, ben Harry. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

"İyi günler. Malfoy Grup Holding'den arıyorum. CEOmuz Draco Malfoy'un kişisel asistanıyım, adım Elanora. Bugün elime geçen bir ilana göre istenildiğinde yollanan çiçeklere şahsa özel şiirler yazıyormuşsunuz?"

Teyit isteyen profesyonel ses tonu, ilk kez ondan şiir istenmesinin heyecanına bir doz daha heyecan katarken yutkundu, kulağında tuttuğu telsiz telefonla seraların olduğu sessiz bölüme ilerlerken cevapladı:

"Evet, gönderilen kişi hakkında bilgi karşılığı şiir de yazıyorum."

"Güzel. Eğer uygunsanız bugün öğle arası sizinle bir randevumuz olsun ve detayları konuşalım."

"Elbette uygunum yer ve saati kesinleştirirsek-"

" 12.30'da Le Bernardin'de. Elbette yemeği Bay Malfoy ısmarlıyor olacak."

"Kendisi de gelecek mi?"

"Hayır. Onu ben temsil ediyorum. Öğle yemeğinde görüşmek üzere. İyi günler."

"Size de."

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra toprak bulaşmamış elini zaten yeterince dağınık olan saçlarına atıp karıştırdı, bir an sonra parlak bir gülümseme yüzünü aydınlatırken ileride kızıl saçlı kadın lale soğanlarının arasından gülümseyerek oğlunu izledi.

*

Harry, Elanora ile oldukça şık bir yemek yemişti. Fransız restoranından çıktığından beri ağzında hala leziz şarabın tadı dönüyor, ellerini cebine atıp, eski bir balkan ezgisini ıslıkla çalmaya başladı.

Melodi diline otururken cebindeki çiçek listesinin olduğu kağıt avucunda kıpırdıyor, en üstteki tür, güller zihninde egzotik bir dans başlatırken bakışları koşuşturan insanlar üstünde, satırları mırıldandı.

Bana kan kırmızı şarap getir

Göçebe kıyısında o yeşil gölgeli gözlerin

Sokaklara koklayıp attığım gül demetleri

Gece siyahı saçlı bir kadının, yıldızlı saatleri

Sözler oturmuş, geriye bir demet gülü Draco Malfoy'un nişanlısı Pansy Parkinson'a göndermek kalırken telefonunu çıkarıp tekrar genç kadının Instagram profiline girdi. Siyah elbiseli buruk ama küstah gülüşlü kadına gülümserken bir sonraki ayın çiçeklerinin papatya olmasına sevinmiş, buruk kadındaki papatya dikliğini düşünerek yürümeye başladı.

*

Çiçekçi dükkanı bugün çok sakin, salı hüznünü taşırken Harry Potter usulca bakışlarını altta açık tuttuğu sekmeye çevirdi. Gelecek ayın papatyaları için sözleri yazmadan önce Pansy Parkinson'ın tepkilerini görmesi lazım, linki yeniledi.

Önceki gün gördüğü siyah elbiseli fotoğraf ikinci sıraya düşmüş, en başta Harry'nin elleriyle hazırladığı gül buketi varken içinde alışık olmadığı bir heyecanla sayfayı resmin aşağısına doğru indirdi.

Genç kadın kartı resme koymamış ama paylaşırken yazdığı tek satır Harry'nin kalbini gülümsetmeye yetiyor, yeni kağıdı önüne çekip içinde oynayan melodiye papatyalar yazmaya başladı.

Yıldızlı saatlerde sarhoş olmaya...

*

Papatya

*

Harry güllere oranla daha sade olan buketi hazırlarken kişisel telefonu çalmaya başlayınca, hakiki kurdeleden olan bağı kenera bırakıp masadaki telefona uzandı.

Elanora Asistan yazısını görünce hızla açtı.

"Efendim?"

"Harry lütfen henüz çiçekleri göndermediğini söyle! Göndermediysen de lütfen Bayan Parkinson teslim almadan koş ve yakala!"

Elanora'nın telaşa karışıp sesinden uçup giden resmiyete gülen genç adam kıkırdadı "Henüz yollamadım, ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Bay Malfoy ile araları bozuk, şiiri ayrılık teması içeren bir şeyle değiştir lütfen. Yazabilirsin hemen değil mi?"

Yeşil gözlü adam bir kadının masum kalbini anlatan papatya şiiri yazılı ince kartı elinde buruştururken düz bir sesle cevapladı:

"Yazabilirim."

"Harika. Bu durumda sana çift şiir yazdırdığımız için ücretine ek ödeme yapılacak."

Telefon kapanırken bilgisayarını açtı. Sık kullanılanlardan Twitter hesabına girerken genç kadın tek bir sitem veya ayrılık twiti atmamış, tek paylaşılan şey bir tiyatro tanıtımıyken acısını bile içinde tutan bu papatyaya karşı içinde bir şeyler yeşererek yeni sözlerini kurmaya başladı.

Boynunu bükmezdi papatyalar

Yokluğundan onlar da payını almasaydı eğer...

Teslim olmazdı sahiller tarçın kokan tenine

İçindeki o deli rüzgara vurulmasalardı eğer...

Sözler dolma kalemle kaliteli kağıda dökülürken içinde bir ses böyle yazmamasını söylese de elleri dinlemiyor olsa gerek, devam etti.

*

Birkaç saat sonra genç kadının profilini incelemek sadece görev gereği bir hisle olmuş, sayfayı açarken beklentisi yok ama yarısını gördüğü fotoğrafı dayanamadığı bir merakla tam ekrana alırken canlı kırmızı ojeli ellerin tuttuğu tek bir papatya, söz ise daha anlamlı, okuduğunda kalbini attıran cinsten, bu sefer kadına menekşeleri yakıştıracak sözleri aramaya başladı.

Deli bir rüzgarı içinde tutarken neden boynunu büker ki papatyalar?

*

Menekşe

*

 

Mor menekşeler ortada, yanlarına destek için beyaz güller ve leylaklar... Eğer gökyüzü mor olsaydı, gün batarken göğün rengi, bu buketle aynı olurdu.

Kendi kendine şarkı söyleyen genç adam alnına kayan bandanasını düzeltti, bu sefer kurdele yerine ipekli bir kumaşı bağ olarak kullanmaya karar vermiş, mırıldanarak düğümledi.

Beyaz renkli lila çerçeveli kağıdı özenle menekşeler arasına düzgünce yerleştirdi, son nakaratı bitirirken buketi teslimatçı çocuğa uzattı.

Bir tutam, mor menekşe...

Sus pus olmuşlar, sanki bir buruklar.

Belki onlar da seni özlüyorlardır...

Yanında olmadığım her an özlediğim gibi...

*

Harry her cumartesi gibi bu cumartesi gününü de tiyatro için ayırmış, yanında bugünkü eşlikçisi Herm'in oyunu tekrar anlatmasını dinlerken kulağına çalınan söz ile irkilerek başını karo taşlardan kaldırdı. Şık giyimli iki genç kadın yürüyor, siyah saçlı olan kuğu zarafetini bozmadan ilerlerken yanındaki sarışın elindeki telefondan kaldığı yerden okumaya devam etti:

"... yanında olmadığım her an özlediğim gibi... Vay be! Draco'dan bu romantizmi hiç beklemezdim.. Sözleri öyle uygun ki. Sanki şirket ortaklığı için tanıştırılmamışsınız da çocukluktan beri berabermişsiniz gibi. Sana hitap ediyor."

"Sanki içinde iki adam var gibi. Biri her hafta sonu dergilerde yazan ideal buluşma tariflerini uyguladığım varis, yontulmuş bir lider; diğeri ise alabildiğine doğal, romantik, beni tanıyan biri."

"Ah... Havada aşk kokuyor!"

Kıkırtılar topuk seslerine karışarak uzaklaşırken Harry içinde şair olmasa tanıyamayacağı bir duygu, ama bu duyguyu çok iyi biliyor, sahiplik ile öfke arasında gezen, tutkulu bu duyguyu çok yazmış, ama hiç hissetmemiş, belki de hiç böyle hissedeceğini ummamış, gözleri yıldızsız geceye çevirdi. Yanında en yakın arkadaşının huzurlu sesi ile içindeki bu hırçın duyguyu, 'kıskançlığı' dindirmeye çalışırken saat işliyor, zambağı çaldı.

*

Zambak

*

Zambak gelmiş, sıra sıra dizili parlak çiçekler arasında seçmesi gereken renk belki pembe, belki beyaz, zihni bunları tartışırken eli daha kenarda olan sarılara giderken anlamını sorgulamayı sonraya bırakmış, 13 tanesini sayarak çekmeye başladı.

Zambakların yanına eklemek için destek çiçekler ararken vazgeçti. Çiçekleri tahta masanın üstüne bırakıp buket için gerekli tafta, kurdelelerin olduğu yere seğirtti.

Eli rengarenk taftalarda gezinip ağ şeklinde beyaz ama sarıldığında renk vermeyecek olanda durdu.

Kurdeleyi mor seçerken zihninde zambağa sözler dönüyor, şiiri oluşturmaya başladı.

 

Gün geceye kayarken

Süzülüyorsun yavaş yavaş zihnime...

Bir su zambağı zarafetinde.

Ama asla zambak kadar sakin değil

Zarafetinle zambaksın..

Ama rengi ben veriyorum.

Gece karası kabuğa gömdüğüm duygularla

Sapsarı bir hırçınlık;

Deniz olurdu, eğer mavi olsaydı

Ama zambak oluyor senin teninde.

Uçuk bir koku, uçuk bir tat

Sanki sırf hayal gibi.

Ama biliyorum, alıyorum bir parça gerçeği,

Duyuyorum kaldırımlarda çınlayan gülüşmelerini,

Mor ayakkabılarını, ah zambak, öyle naziksin ki...

Anlaşmalı olduğu satır sayısını geçtiğini ancak bitince fark edince durdu, eli yeni kart çekmek için uzansa da bu sefer kontrol kalbinde, büyük kartı katlayarak çiçeğin koynuna tutturdu.

*

Genç kadın kartta yazanları okuduktan sonra gözleri ayakkabı dolabında ona göz kırpan mor topuklularına kaydı. Acaba Draco'nun yanında giymiş miydi? Onunlayken hep siyah topuklular giymeye özen gösteriyordu, genç adam siyahı seviyordu çünkü.

Parlak taptaze çiçekler kucağına alıp, sağ eli ile destekledi, gözlerini çiçeklerin muhteşem kokusu ile kapatırken sol eli Instagram'ı açık telefonu tutuyor, bastı.

Çekim sesi sonrası gözlerini sapsarı çiçeklere açtı, güzelliklerini ellerinde, teninde duyarken buketi nazikçe masaya bıraktı.Çektiği resme baktı, filtre kısmını çiçeklerin doğallığını gölgelememek için yine es geçerken bu sefer yazmak istediği şey söz değil, kelime, sarının gerçek anlamını yazıp resmi yayınladı.

 

Kıskanç?

*

Laleler

*

Bugün dükkanda kimse yok, annesi babası ile vaftiz babasının 6.evlilik törenine gitmiş, tüm part timerlar okul dönemi için işi bırakınca da dükkana bakmak Harry'ye düşmüştü. Ama o bundan hiç şikayetçi değildi, çapkın Sirius'un bu seferki gelininin sarışın mı, esmer mi, kızıl mı yoksa egzotik bir şey mi çıkacağı çok merak ettiği bir şey değildi, nasıl olsa Sirius kısa sürede sıkılacaktı. Eski radyodan cızırdayarak çiçeklerin kokularına karışan melodiye gülümsedi, saksafon devreye girince nazik olduğu için sadece püskürtme yöntemi ile sulanan çiçekleri sularken adımları ritme tutundu, sözlerini bilmediği şarkıya ıslığıyla destek çıkarken tahta masadaki taze kesilmiş laleler sıralarını bekledi.

*

Renkleri yakıştırırdım sana

Pembeyi, kırmızıyı.

Derken hepsi kaçtılar avuçlarımdan

Bir oldular;

Beyaz.

Kırgın bir beyaz;

Masum ve güzel.

Hercai bir kadına

Olabilecek tüm saflığıyla.

22 adet, beyaz lale.

Yaşı kadar, yaşım kadar.

Hem Draco hem Pansy ile yaşıt oluşu ilk kez işe yaramış, içinde yeşermeyi bırakmış, artık çiçek açıp şarkılar söyleyen hislerle sarışın bir asilin ağzından dökülmesi gereken sözleri yazarken laleler köşede beyaz ipek ile buket olmuştu. Siyah mürekkep kuruyunca krem rengi kartı nazik lalelerin bükülü boyunları arasına bırakıp buketi teslimatçı çocuğa kırık bir tebessüm ile uzattı.

*

Pansy laleleri okşadı, kartı okurken içini kemiren bir şey var, ama ne olduğunu bilmiyor, zihninde geriye itip gelinlik provası için hazırlanmaya başladı.

 

*

Orkide

*

Harry önünde dükkanın arka tarafından geçilen seranın orkide bölümü, düşündü.

Siyah saçlı, yemyeşil gözlü, dıştan güzel gülüşler verip, için için yakan bir kadının düğün buketi nasıl olmalı?

Orkide'yi seçen Malfoy grubu, muhtemelen pahasından seçmişken onun genç kadına yakıştırdığı şey daha bir kırgın, daha doğal bir çiçek, tüm beklentileri iterek hercai orkidelere yaklaştı.

Çiçekleri tutarken içinde tutamadığı bir duygu seli, her şair gibi, şiir yazdığı, gerçekten yazdıkları hep aşık olduğu şeyler, Pansy için de bu değişmemiş, ona tutuluvermişken çiçeklere fısıldadı:

"Onun eline çok yakışacaksınız."

Bahar ayları geldi geleli açan ilk hercai orkideleri özenle keserken onları bütün tutmak için yanına koyacağı silik duracak çiçekler masada, duvak kumaşından bir parça, buketi sarmak için yanındaydı.

Çiçekleri özenle sardı, en son duvak parçasıyla bağ izlerini kapatacakken içinde aptal bir umut, ince kağıdı araya sıkıştırdı.

 

Gelin buketi düğünden çok geline yakışır vaziyette tastamam olunca buketi alıp girişe geçti, buket için özel olarak yollanmış siyah takım elbiseli adama çiçeği uzattı.

 

*

Öğleden sonranın son güneş kırıntıları seranın camlarından kırılarak çiçekleri aydınlatırken Harry hala radyoda çalan şarkılara eşlik ediyor, tek fark bu sefer dans edesi yok, içinde bir çiçek kururken önündeki çiçeklerin topraklarını kontrol etmeye başladı.

İlk saksıdan ikincisine geçerken görüşü buğulanmış, önce gözlükten sanıp çıkaracakken asıl problemin göz pınarlarında biriken susturulmuş şiirleri olduğunu fark edip, yere çöktü. Önünde sıra sıra rengarenk saksılar, açılmayı bekleyen çiçekler, ama onun görebildiği bir renk yoktu. Bakışlarını seranın tavan pencerelerinden solan göğe çevirirken kapanmış algıları kalan demleri ile radyo cızırtılarına karışmış hışırtıları fark etti, kapalıyız yazısını delen inatçı bir müşteri telaşı ile gözyaşlarını kurulayarak ayağa kalktığında duyduğu sesle tüm renkler geri dönmüş, dondu.

 

"Sana altını giydirirken,

Hiç düşündüler mi?

Ruhunda açan mor çiçeklere..

Yakışan altın değil,

Mavi göktü.

Belki de şans, ben gördüm bunu.

Eğer bunu bulursan,

Bir şansım var demektir.

Potter Çiçekçilik'te

İçindeki hercai'ye --"

 

"-Aşık olan bir şair var."

Harry sözleri tamamlarken tekleri yeri süpüren kanatları anımsatan, altın rengi sarmallarla ışıldayan krem rengi gelinliği ile Pansy Parkinson avucunda sımsıkı tuttuğu bir parça kağıdı indirdi, diğer eli göğsüne kapanmış, düğün buketini göğsüne bastırırken dağılan duvağından çıkan siyah tutamların arasından gözlerini Harry'nin hafif çamur bulaşmış yüzüne dikti.

Bir an sonra ona doğru yaklaşırken avucundaki kağıdı titreyen yumruğu arasında, konuştu:

"Sen... Bu... Sen miydin hep?"

Harry boğazı kurumuş, son satırı bile nasıl tamamladı bilmiyor, başıyla onayladı.

"Yıldızlı saatler?" derken Pansy bir adım daha attı.

Harry çaresi yok, sanki bir kuklaymış da, biri onun iplerini oynatırmışçasına başıyla tekrar onaylarken, içinden tüm şiirler akıyor, kıpırdamadan genç kadına baktı.

"Boynunu büken papatyalar?"

Bir adım...

"Sarı... Zambaklar.. Kıskanan sendin?"

Bir adım daha...

Aralarında ikinci bir adımlık yer kalmamışken Pansy, dik duran papatya ilk kez hafif bir utanç hissini gözlerine taşırken yine de geri durmuyor, bakışlarını dikerek son sorusunu sordu.

"Hercai senin fikrin miydi? Çünkü düğün salonu beyaz orkidelerle kaplıydı ve Draco buketi gördüğünde kaşlarını çattı ve daha önce hep şiirlerinden bahsettiğimde sanki onları yazan... Ah.. Onları yazan zaten sendin. Ama Hercai... En sevdiğim çiçeği nasıl bildin?"

Harry durmaksızın konuşan çiçeği ile gevşerken topraklı eli ile hafif bir çekingenlik ile genç kadının yumruk hali kalmış elini tuttu.

Cevap vermek için ağzını açacakken camlı girişin önünde frenleri ağlatarak duran lüks araba ile dikkati dağıldı. Pansy ise bir anda tamamen dikleşmiş konuştu:

"O soruyu boş ver. Söylesene, buranın arka kapısı var mı?"

Lüks arabadan takım elbiseli adamlar inerken Harry eliyle arka girişin olduğu seranın ucunu gösterdi, bir an sonra ise adamlar girişe yaklaşırken Pansy Harry'nin elini tutmuş, çiçekli eli ile gelinliğinin eteklerini kaldırarak çıkışa koşmaya başladı.

*

3 Yıl Sonra, Bir Kasım Günü

*

Heyecanlı, kıpır kıpır bir kalabalığın kapalı cam kapılar ardında beklediği kitapçının ortasındaki genç adam, ilk imza gününde, gerilerek kadife ceketinin düğmelerini çözdü. En yakın arkadaşı ona nazikçe gülümsedi, iyi olacak demekti bu gülüş. Sabret, iyi olacak.

Hep hayalini kurduğu şeydi aslında. 15 yaşından beri şiir yazıyordu, yıllarca editörlerin, yayınevlerinin peşinde koşmuşken, şansı ancak aşık olunca dönmüştü.

Veya aşkı gerçekten tadınca.

Buruk bir hisle imza masasının ardını kuşatmış çiçeklerin yanına seğirtti, asistanı hamle yapıp kartları toplayacakken, bu noktaya gelirken geçtiği adımları unutmuyor, durdurdu.

İlk devasa buketten çıkan kısa not çılgın bir hayrandan olduğunu belli ederek evlen benimle diye biterken gülerek notu kenara bırakıp diğer çiçeğe geçti. Daha kibar, ama daha az duygu içeren notlar içeren bir dizi seri okuduktan sonra gözüne ilişen tuhaf buketi merakla aldı, güller, menekşeler, papatyalar, laleler, zambaklar ve ...

Ve hercai orkideler...

Kalbi gümlerken buketin ortasındaki not kağıdını açtı

Hayalleri vardı uçsuz bucaksız

Anlatırdı hepsini masal gibi çiçeklere

Rüyalardı onlar...

Ruhu saran rüyalar

Yarınlara umut, bir tutam düş...

Akrostiş yazdım sana hayatım!

Akşam geç kalayım deme, kutlama yapacağız!

-Hercai'n.

 

Sondaki not onu Pansy'nin amatör şiirinden daha çok gülümsetirken kutlanacak şeyin imza günü değil bambaşka basit bir şey çıkacağını biliyor, yatışan gerginliği ile gülümsedi.

Şansı gerçekten aşkı bulunca dönmüştü, ama kariyer olarak değil. Şansı bu kadındı, bu hırçın ve tatlı kadın.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Çok severek, çok mutlu yazdım, keyworde yetişmemesinin tek iyi yanı yetiştirmek için çabalasam çok kısa, çok kuru olacağı idi. 
> 
> Ben sevdim, umarım siz de sevmişsinizdir <33


End file.
